This invention relates to the field of multiple electrical connectors and mounting blocks therefor. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved mounting block for wire formed solderless multiple connectors of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913, all of the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 relates to a solderless multiple connector formed from continuous strips of wire formed and shaped in adjacent and abutting loops so as to receive and electrically contact electrically conductive wire between abutting sections of loops. The wire formed solderless connector shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 was intended as an improvement on and had several advantages over prior art clip type connectors of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,147 (of which I am a coinventor) and which are sometimes referred to in the art as "66 Type" connectors. However, the wire formed solderless multiple connector of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 has not come into widespread use prior to the present time; and I believe that is due, at least in part, to the unavailability of a suitable mounting block for such wire formed solderless multiple connectors.